


Солнышко

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen, Gercog, leosapiens



Category: Iron Fist (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 00:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12097059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gercog/pseuds/Gercog, https://archiveofourown.org/users/leosapiens/pseuds/leosapiens
Summary: Вселенная соулмейтов, и Уорд Мичем убежден — он своего соулмейта потерял навсегда.Примечание/Предупреждения:Страдания персонажа, упоминается употребление наркотиков (без графичных описаний), сначала все плохо, а потом...





	Солнышко

Воспоминания как драгоценные камни, сказала ему Джой еще в те времена, когда они могли обсуждать столь личные вещи. Перебираешь их в руках, аккуратно, чтобы не повредить полировку, проводишь пальцами по граням и гладким бокам, рассматриваешь на свет, а затем, вдоволь наигравшись, убираешь обратно в резную шкатулку памяти, укрываешь мягким бархатом и запираешь на серебряный ключик, который хранишь пуще зеницы ока.  
Что же, память Уорда больше напоминала цинковый ящик полметра на два, с плотно пригнанной крышкой. Вместо замка — тяжеленная могильная плита, бархат заменил саван, а сами воспоминания как окровавленные куски плоти, и ладно бы мертвые — нет, до сих пор болезненно живые. Он бы и рад был их похоронить окончательно, вот только каждый раз происходило что-то, что вскрывало крышку, и он падал внутрь и барахтался в вонючей жиже, тонул в ней, никак не мог всплыть...  
Уорд резко открыл глаза, поморщившись от неонового света, проникающего даже сквозь плотно задернутые шторы. Во рту стоял кислый вкус, глаза болели нестерпимо, и воспоминания накрыли его так сильно, что было трудно дышать.

_— Эй, Уорд, что это там у тебя? — веселый, звонкий голос раздался над самым ухом, заставил вздрогнуть и выронить из рук драгоценный кораблик._  
— Дэнни! Уходи, — прошипел Уорд, безжалостно толкнув в грудь тощего светловолосого мальчишку. Тот распахнул свои огромные, бессмысленные глазенки, обиженно запыхтел и убежал. Уорд осторожно подобрал кораблик. Изящный корвет, который он кропотливо собирал два месяца, к счастью был цел, только бизань-мачта надломилась на самом кончике. Уорд осторожно оторвал обломок, погладил укоротившуюся мачту подушечкой пальца. Если не приглядываться, то и не заметно даже. Он вздохнул.  
Отец точно заметит. Он всегда замечал изъяны во всем, что делал Уорд. 

Дурь, которой снабжала его старуха Гао. Она обычно помогала, хоть и требовалось все время увеличивать дозу. Ну да и хрен с ним, зло подумал Уорд, опуская босые ноги на мягкий ковролин. Что уже с ним произойдет, передозировка и смерть?  
Смешно.  
Путь до душа занял неимоверное количество времени, ноги заплетались и отказывались нести хозяина в нужном направлении. Уорд разозлился, встал на четвереньки и пополз, упрямо пробираясь по предательски штормившему полу к вожделенной двери. Добравшись, залег в кабинку.  
— Вода, — хрипло выдохнул он, свернувшись клубком на холодном кафеле, — двадцать пять градусов, поток... средней интенсивности.  
Умный душ немедленно включился, его тело обволокло приятным теплом, вызвавшим крупную дрожь. Уорд лежал на полу, закусывал запястье и пытался не разреветься. Просто по привычке, сейчас ему не перед кем было держать лицо, но он все равно не мог себя отпустить, не имел права. Знал, что если позволит себе хоть раз, то прорвет плотину и остановиться не сможет никогда. Слишком много дерьма накопилось в цинковом ящике полметра на два.

_— Уорд. Что это? — Гарольд разорвал упаковку, явив свету крохотный гордый корвет. Мачты тоньше спичек, аккуратные ряды микроскопических пушек, паруса из золотистой ткани. Лицо отца выражало спокойное любопытство, но Уорд напрасно искал там хотя бы проблеск одобрения._  
— Это подарок, папа. С днем рождения.  
— Гарольд! Что это у тебя? — Уэнделл Рэнд, как всегда невовремя, вышел на террасу их загородного дома. Следом за ним увязался Дэнни, прятавшийся за своим улыбающимся отцом.  
— Подарок от Уорда.  
— Правда? О, кораблик! Смотри, Дэнни, какой красивый, очень похож на тот, что ты мне дарил, — Уэнделл попытался было поймать сына, но тот ловко вывернулся, обиженно воскликнул:  
— Вовсе даже не похож! — и убежал в дом. Уэнделл улыбнулся им, вздохнул и отправился за ним следом.  
— Уорд, — голос отца был полон тяжелой укоризны. — Мало того, что он сломанный, так это еще и не оригинальная идея?  
— Дэнни дарил магазинную модель, отец, а этот кораблик я сам собирал, — тихо ответил Уорд, отводя взгляд в пол. Идея, которая все это время казалась такой удачной, резко растеряла всю свою прелесть.Он хотел заслужить хоть немного такой же отдачи от своего отца, как Дэнни получил от Уэнделла, но кого он обманывал?  
Этого не будет.  
Не с таким, как он.  
— И ты правда считаешь, что в этом заключается принципиальная разница? — Гарольд брезгливо отставил подарок на стол, поднялся из плетеного кресла. — Неважно. Идем в дом, пора праздновать.  
Он потрепал сына по голове и удалился. Сломанная бизань-мачта указывала ровно в его безукоризненно прямую спину. 

Вода начала заливаться в ноздри. Он, видимо, закрыл собой слив, вот и натекло. Пришлось заставить себя сесть, и Уорд привалился спиной к стенке душа, отфыркиваясь. Нужно было срочно приходить в себя, ровно настолько, чтобы суметь принять дозу. От наркоты его должно попустить достаточно, чтобы пойти на работу и пережить очередной день. Но для начала — выбраться из пучины воспоминаний, пока он в них не задохнулся окончательно.  
Рука привычно скользнула вниз, пальцы надавили на внутреннюю сторону бедра, в его _особенное_ место. Резкая боль прошила тело вдоль позвоночника, вырвав громкий стон. Виски заломило, из глаз брызнули слезы, тут же смытые льющимся сверху потоком. Уорд закусил губу, надавил еще раз, и еще, пока боль не заполнила его до конца, выбивая из головы все прочие мысли.  
Полчаса спустя он бездумно смотрел в окно лимузина, осторожно поглаживая правое бедро. Метка начала кровить, уже примерно год как. Раньше этого не было, сколько бы он ее ни терзал, а теперь от каждого малейшего воздействия вытекало столько крови, словно он не давил на кожу, а резал ее.  
Было бы здорово, чтобы это оказалась злокачественная опухоль, подумал Уорд, еще когда увидел кровь в первый раз. На саму метку он не смотрел с тех самых пор, как... Неважно, но он просто физически не мог себя заставить. Не хотел видеть родинку в виде крохотного солнышка. Больше никогда.  
Никогда.  
Рак решил бы все его проблемы, мучительно, но довольно быстро, учитывая, что Уорд не собирался не то что лечиться, а даже и проверяться. Пусть будет приятным сюрпризом, решил он в первый раз и с тех пор не изменил свое решение, хотя в последнее время метка начала не только кровить, но и болезненно тянуть, словно вынуждала рассмотреть ее.  
Ну уж нет, чертова опухоль, в очередной раз подумал Уорд, поглаживая пальцами едва заметный под плотной тканью бугорок. Ты не заставишь меня смотреть, даже если вырастешь в половину моей ноги. Давай уже, убей меня побыстрее, не затягивай. Если можно сделать так, чтобы отец не узнал о диагнозе до самого конца, будет особенно приятно. Хотя Уорд, пожалуй, многое бы отдал, чтобы увидеть его лицо сразу после своей внезапной кончины, не входившей в планы отца.  
От приятных, вялотекущих из-за наркоты мыслей его отвлекли не столько привычные дела, сколько странный, смутно знакомый запах. Уорд с опаской вошел в свой кабинет, сразу заметил простой пластиковый контейнер на своем идеально пустом столе. На нем, как пятно инопланетной крови, лежала записка на розовом листочке.  
— Твою мать! — Уорд отшатнулся, едва открыв крышку. Контейнер упал на пол, рассыпая содержимое по строгому темно-серому ковролину. Сладковатый запах ударил сильнее кулака, и хорошо, что в кабинете никого не было, иначе невольный свидетель бы изумился, увидев руководителя крупнейшего концерна скорчившимся возле гостевого кресла. Вокруг россыпью желтело домашнее миндальное печенье.

_— Эй, Уорди, смотри! — Джой расплылась в широкой улыбке. На гордо вытянутых руках красовалось белое блюдо с целой горой домашней выпечки._  
— Молодец, — фыркнул Уорд, скрывая под насмешкой гордость. Если показывать сестренке слишком много любви, то она возгордится и станет окончательно невыносимой. С ней и так было много хлопот, но неуверенной Джой управлять, а значит и защищать ее, было значительно легче, чем возомнившей о себе. — Если ты все это съешь, станешь толстая.  
— Это не мне, дурак! — тут же насупилась сестренка, и обиженная складка привычно залегла между ее аккуратных бровей. — Это в подарок папе.  
— Ну и зря. Он не любит самодельные подарки, — буркнул Уорд, враз теряя ту немногую веселость, которую успел обрести за прошедшие полчаса.  
— Правда, Уорд? Кто это тебе сказал? — Гарольд вошел в зал, широко улыбнулся дочери. Конечно, он попробовал печенье и благодарно потрепал ее по голове, он всегда любил ее больше, чем его.  
Всегда одобрял.  
Уорд молчал, наблюдая, как Гарольд целует Джой в макушку, гладит по тонким плечам. Руки сами собой сжались в кулаки, и пришлось напрячь всю свою волю, чтобы расслабить пальцы и лицо. Уорд справился, сказывались годы тренировок. Даже смог запихнуть в рот печенье, не подавившись, и поблагодарить сестру под строгим, принуждающим взглядом отца. Очень хотелось перевернуть блюдо, а лучше швырнуть его об стену, но он знал, что это причинит боль только Джой и не достигнет истинной цели. И Уорд сдержался.  
День рождения в загородном доме, без возможности сбежать в город, становился все более мучительным. Уорд улучил момент и тихонько поднялся на чердак. Там, среди коробок со старыми вещами, можно было пролежать весь вечер, а потом сказать, что просто играл со старой железной дорогой. Отец, конечно, высмеет его за это, но...  
Но. 

 

— Зачем, Джой? — Уорд резко припечатал дурацкую записку ладонью, бросив на стол контейнер. Печенье, весьма пострадавшее от знакомства с полом, лежало в нем неаккуратной кучкой.  
— Зачем что? — Джой поморщилась, видя, как поступили с делом ее рук. Вперила в него насмешливый, знакомо тяжелый взгляд. Уорд попытался ответить таким же, но, как всегда, проиграл. Пугающе знакомое выражение делало слишком больно, чтобы он мог слишком долго его терпеть.  
— Печенье, — Уорд отвернулся, подошел к окну. Пальцы сцепились в замок за спиной, позволяя скрыть нервную дрожь.  
— Просто... Вспомнила, — неожиданно мягко ответила Джой.  
— Вспомнила что?  
— Что пекла их в последний раз миллион лет назад, — судя по тону, она даже улыбнулась. Уорд повернулся. И правда, да еще и мечтательно, изумился он. — На день рождения отца, помнишь? В последний раз, когда все еще были живы...  
Джой вздохнула, улыбка из мечтательной стала грустной.  
— И что заставило тебя вспомнить? — глухо спросил Уорд, прекрасно зная ответ.  
— Ничего, — Джой, великое дело, отвела взгляд.  
— Лже-Рэнд, — почти выплюнул он, подойдя ближе.  
— А если он настоящий? — тут же вскинулась она. Видимо, готовилась к разговору, а может быть, специально ради этого и затеяла все. — Послушай, он... Похож, и рассказывает вещи, которых не может знать, и...  
— Это не он, — жестко оборвал ее Уорд на полуслове. Голос его источал такую тяжеловесную уверенность, что Джой растерялась и вместо заранее заготовленных аргументов просто выдохнула:  
— Ты не можешь быть в этом уверен! Тела так и не нашли.  
Уорд посмотрел на сестру, перевел взгляд на печенье, потом на дурацкую записку. На ней под залихватским «Братику!» было нарисовано черным маркером кривое солнышко. Он вздрогнул, поморщился и вышел, резко хлопнув дверью.

_Когда тебе пятнадцать и ты наследник большого состояния и еще большей ответственности, то девчачьи сиропные сказки точно не для тебя. Но что делать, если они — единственный источник информации?_  
Уорд нашел на себе метку в тот же день, когда у него случилась первая утренняя эякуляция. Три с лишним года назад, в свой двенадцатый день рождения. Он проснулся в мокрых, грязных трусах, убежал в душ, брезгливо отмывал себя. Отчаянно намыливал пах и бедра, словно чувствовал, что с ним случилось что-то непоправимо плохое, потому что с хорошими детьми, он знал, такого не происходит. В списке необходимых качеств у достойных сыновей кончать в трусы не значилось точно, иначе отец не забыл бы включить это в перечень своих бесконечных наставлений.  
Вода смыла с него густую пену, и Уорд увидел ее. Черную точку на внутренней стороне бедра, которую он принял сначала за жука, потом за внезапную родинку, но нет. Слишком правильная, симметричная форма, словно крохотная татуировка. Он провел по ней пальцем, сосредоточенно хмурясь, надавил. Внизу живота потянуло, стало больно и приятно одновременно. Уорд задержал дыхание, закусил губу и наклонился, разглядывая внезапную метку.  
Солнышко, подумал он, настоящее крохотное солнышко: красивый кружок и идеальные конусы-лучи. Джой любила сказки про принцесс и простушек, в которых рассказывалось про такие вот странные рисунки на коже, позволяющие девчонкам найти свою «истинную любовь».  
Соулмейты.  
Эти сказки были самыми нелепыми из всех, и Уорд терпеть их не мог. Ну что за глупости? Судьба, Предназначение, Любовь С Первого Взгляда, только лишь потому, что у двоих находились одинаковые родинки? Такая несусветная глупость, даже тупее, чем прочие сказочные сюжеты. Но, кроме как в сказках, открытой информации о соулмейтах больше не было. Взрослые избегали обсуждать эту тему с детьми, в школе об этом не упоминали, и единственная попытка выяснить хоть что-то у частного ментора, нанятого отцом, закончилась насмешкой и предложением почитать все те же девчачьи книжки.  
Уорд точно знал только одно: соулмейт не принесет ему ничего хорошего в жизни. И не ошибся. 

— Что с фотографиями, Дерри? — глухо поинтересовался Уорд, устроившись в кресле и чуть ослабив галстук. В его кабинете после уборки привычно пахло химическим освежителем воздуха, делающим мертвый офисный воздух еще более мерзким. В сердце поднялась неясная тревога, еле сдерживаемое желание, странное, трудно уловимое. Что-то про вольный ветер, смех и шум моря.  
Несусветная глупость.  
— Все готово, сэр, — отозвался прокуренный голос частного детектива. В трубке шумело, Дерри звонил с таксофона. — Отправил все вам на почту.  
— Хорошо. Оплату получишь как обычно, — Уорд повесил трубку, невидящим взором уставился в монитор. На десктопе слайдшоу сменяло пейзаж за пейзажем, словно напоминая ему об унылости собственной жизни. Мысли крутились вокруг кудрявого бомжа, явившегося из гималайской дыры к ним на порог и легко разрушившего стройное течение обыденной жизни руководителя одного из крупнейших концернов мира. И что-то внутри Уорда, что он давно считал сдохшим, сладко сжимало сердце одной только мыслью, что, возможно, этот бомж не врет, и тогда...  
Что тогда, Уорд?  
Не будь смешным, Дэнни мертв. Рука дернула мышку, заставляя экран ожить. Уорд решительно открыл почту, нашел письмо от Дерри. Десять фотографий в приложении.  
Он замер на мгновение, прежде чем решиться открыть. Несмотря на собственную мрачную уверенность, ожившая надежда снова вонзила свои бархатные коготки в сердце. Двойной клик по первой фотографии сразу явил ему обнаженный торс самозванца. Уорд смотрел на него минуту, словно загипнотизированный, затем отправил письмо в корзину и тут же очистил ее.  
«Откуда ты знаешь?» — спросила его сестра.  
О. Он знает. Теперь точно знает.  
Уорд устало прикрыл глаза, откинулся на спинку кресла, осторожно погладил чуть выступавшую под тканью воспаленную метку. Перед закрытыми глазами, словно выжженный огнем, возник силуэт дракона, вытатуированный на груди лже-Дэнни.

_Он действительно построил железную дорогу и запустил по ней поезд на механической тяге. Тот весело катился по бесконечной восьмерке деревянных рельс. Уорд вздохнул, приспустил штаны и снова уставился на свою метку. Дурацкое солнце. У Джой ничего такого не было, он точно знал. Это бесило неимоверно, потому что и в этом Джой оказалась лучше него самого. Конечно, метка к ней могла еще прийти, мало ли, когда созревают девчонки, но Уорд был отчего-то уверен — ничего такого с правильной и любимой девочкой Джой не произойдет. Она проживет счастливую жизнь и сможет выбирать себе любых партнеров, а не кого-то одного, истинного и неповторимого._  
Паровозик замедлил бег и остановился. Уорд поднял его, вставил ключ в специальное отверстие, закручивая пружину. Он так и сидел, на полу, с приспущенными штанами и дурацким паровозиком в руках, когда звонкий голос поинтересовался:  
— А что это ты делаешь?  
Игрушка глухо стукнула об пол, Уорд резко дернулся, вскочил на ноги. Дэнни стоял напротив и пялился на его ноги так, словно никогда не видел человека без штанов. Дурак.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? — прошипел Уорд. Злость и испуг были столь сильны, что он даже не подумал натянуть штаны, наоборот, вышагнул из них, вплотную приблизившись к Дэнни. Мелкий придурок был ему ровно по плечо и гораздо слабее.  
— Пришел за тобой, — Дэнни насупился, обиженный. Как всегда. — Там торт раздают, я подумал, ты тоже захочешь.  
— Убирайся, — Уорд почувствовал, как кривится от злости лицо. Как же Дэнни его бесил! Рука сама собой поднялась и толкнула Дэнни в плечо, но тот вцепился в его запястье. и они принялись бороться, скоро уже оказавшись на полу. Рука неудачно рванула рубашонку Дэнни за ворот, пуговицы брызнули в стороны, словно порванная нитка жемчуга, и Уорд замер, уставившись на его грудь во все глаза. Там, все еще бледная, но вполне читаемая, большая, с ладонь размером, красовалась метка — солнце с симметричными треугольниками-лучами, точно такое, как у него самого.  
Дэнни пыхтел, готовый разрыдаться, но Уорд отшатнулся, поспешно натянул штаны и позорно сбежал с чердака, не чувствуя ног от ужаса.  
Больше он Дэнни и пальцем не тронет, никогда!  
Никогда… 

 

***

Дэнни Рэнд лгал себе, утверждая, что причинами, по которым он покинул К’ун-Л’ун, были тоска по дому и поиски правды. То, что вело его назад, в Нью-Йорк, заставив покинуть свой пост, нельзя было описать такими простыми понятиями.

Тень дракона, поселившаяся на его груди, затмившая собой солнце, казалось, вонзила в Дэнни якорь и тащила за собой на нервущейся цепи. И цель его поиска была где-то здесь, среди остатков его _семьи_ , но где именно — он определить не мог, и это сводило с ума.  
Впрочем, вчера, глядя в осуждающее, гневное лицо Уорда и обеспокоенные глаза Джой, он подумал, что нашел ответ. Впервые за долгое время в груди не тянуло, а на душе стало спокойно. Мир вокруг обрел невозможную четкость, и Дэнни ощутил _принадлежность_. 

Ему нужно было увидеть их снова.  
Особенно Уорда.

Уорд оттолкнул его вчера, яростно, испуганно. Не поверил. Но татуировка на груди ныла, когда Дэнни думал о нем, и все в нем стремилось... К чему именно, Дэнни не знал — но собирался выяснить. 

Он не был уверен, что Уорд все еще живет в доме своего отца, но все равно взобрался по стене, открыл окно и проскользнул внутрь. Ступая босыми ногами, прошел по дому, который, казалось, замер во времени — ничего внутри не изменилось. Дом был музеем имени Мичемов, и все-таки Уорд жил в нем — смотрителем музея. 

Он изменил только собственную комнату, не решившись ни поселиться в спальне родителей, ни адаптировать под себя их наследие. 

В детской комнате Уорда не осталось ничего, что напоминало бы о подростке, которым он когда-то был. Сохранив дух родителей, Уорд, казалось, постарался максимально искоренить свой. Двуспальная кровать занимала большую часть комнаты, сменив узкую койку. Вместо привычных, чисто выбеленных стен, на которых в детстве висели неплохие пейзажи, теперь были темные обои. Исчезли письменный стол и стеллажи с важными юному Уорду вещами. Крепкий, дубовый шкаф, в котором Уорд регулярно запирал Дэнни, когда тот ухитрялся его особо достать, был заменен встроенным монстром, занимающим всю стену.

Дэнни открыл шкаф, провел пальцами по идеально отутюженному костюму. Внизу хлопнула входная дверь. Дэнни резко подпрыгнул и развернулся, как в детстве, застуканный за разглядыванием чужих вещей. Замер, выжидая, пока Уорд поднимется. 

От выражения на лице Уорда — когда тот наконец вошел в комнату — в Дэнни всколыхнулась волна необъяснимой ярости. Все в нем отказывалось принимать, несмотря на любые причины, что именно этот человек мог так на него смотреть. Это было так неправильно, несправедливо, и Дэнни едва сдерживал возмущение, глядя в полные ненависти глаза Уорда. 

— Я просто хочу поговорить! — воскликнул он, делая шаг вперед. Уорд попятился, но видимым усилием воли заставил себя остановиться.  
— Пошел. Вон. Из моего. Дома, — процедил он, глядя Дэнни прямо в глаза.  
— Нет! — Дэнни сжал зубы, прищурился. — Ты меня выслушаешь.  
Уорд скривился с отвращением, раздраженно махнул рукой в воздухе и пошел прочь из комнаты. Дэнни нагнал его в два скачка, развернул к себе, уставился в лицо, тяжело и раздраженно дыша, цепко удерживая за плечо.  
— Ты не можешь! — слова полились наружу, минуя мозг. — Не можешь так со мной обращаться! У меня не осталось никого, кроме вас, и я не дам тебе просто так меня оттолкнуть! 

Уорд сглотнул, оскалился в ответ.  
— Ты — гребаный самозванец и оскверняешь память дорогого мне человека. Рассчитывать на уважение и задушевные беседы как минимум глупо!  
— Дорогого?! Ты надо мной издевался все детство, и я был уверен, что ты меня _ненавидишь_! — рыкнул Дэнни, придвигаясь лицом к лицу Уорда, почти вплотную.  
— А я только и хотел, что быть с тобой рядом!  
Уорд побледнел, гневно раскрыл рот, но сказать ничего не успел, потому что Дэнни, ведомый внезапным, как смерч, и столь же разрушительно сильным желанием, впился в его губы яростным поцелуем, не оставляя даже шанса на сопротивление. И изумленно замер на мгновение, когда почувствовал, как губы Уорда раскрываются навстречу, податливые и такие желанные.  
Они целовались долго, достаточно, чтобы Дэнни ослабил хватку. Уорд немедленно вывернулся из его объятий, отстранился, и лицо его скривилось в привычную презрительно-насмешливую гримасу.  
— Ты зубы-то когда последний раз чистил? Пятнадцать лет назад? — поинтересовался он, привалившись спиной к стене. Несмотря на раскрасневшиеся губы и слегка помятый вид, Уорд выглядел внушительно. Всегда умел, паршивец.  
— Утром! — обиженно возмутился Дэнни, испытывая одновременно легкую, привычную, уже совсем позабывшуюся, совершенно детскую обиду от его слов и безумную, яркую радость, потому что Уорд остался прежним, и кто бы мог подумать, что его язвительность будет слаще любых добрых слов от других людей. Однако во взгляде Уорда все еще сквозило недоверие, и вот оно ранило по-настоящему.  
Дэнни нахмурился, попытался приблизиться, но Мичем столь отчаянно-решительно вжался в стену, что Дэнни замер, раскрыл рот, закрыл, нахмурился, наконец, сложил руки на груди и поинтересовался:  
— Почему ты мне не веришь? Почему?! Или веришь... — Дэнни прищурился, всмотрелся в его темные, всегда такие непроницаемые глаза. Уорд моргнул и отвел взгляд, чего с ним прежним не случалось. По спине прополз холодок понимания, Дэнни нахмурился и хрипло спросил. — Веришь, но не хочешь? Не хотел никогда? 

Раздражение внезапно схлынуло с лица Уорда, он снова вскинул взгляд на Дэнни, и в его глазах впервые читались усталость и боль: искренние, застарелые и глубокие.  
— Поверь мне, — сказал он потускневшим голосом, — если бы ты действительно был Дэнни Рэндом, я бы принял тебя с распростертыми объятиями. И, возможно, был бы счастлив. Строго говоря, это мой единственный шанс на счастье. Но ты — не он, я это знаю точно, и поэтому было бы неплохо... — Уорд прервался, закусил губу. Чуть склонил голову и снова отвел глаза. — Неплохо, чтобы ты... Перестал меня мучить. И свалил туда, откуда появился, если у тебя, конечно, есть хоть капля совести.  
— Почему... — растерянно спросил Дэнни. Слова Уорда отозвались болезненным холодом внутри, словно это не Мичем, а он сам страдал от абсолютного одиночества. Впрочем, это было недалеко от правды, потому что, даже став Бессмертным Железным Кулаком, Дэнни не сумел почувствовать, что по-настоящему нашел _свое_ место в этом мире. — Почему ты так уверен?  
— Дэнни — мой соулмейт, — вздохнул Уорд, расслабляя галстук. Он отодвинул Дэнни плечом и прошел внутрь спальни, повернувшись к нему напряженной, прямой, как палка, абсолютно сломленной спиной. — Там, где у тебя чертов дракон, — тихо пояснил он, медленно стягивая пиджак. — Безусловно красивая, но чужая метка, у него...  
— Солнце, — перебил Дэнни. — Оно пропало, сменившись драконом, когда я объял Шу-Лао, Бессмертного Дракона, и вонзил руку в его сердце, обретя силу Железного Кулака.  
— Что? — Уорд замер как был, с одной рукой в пиджаке. Повернулся, взглянул на него, как на сумасшедшего. — Что ты несешь?  
— Покажи, — умоляюще выдохнул Дэнни. — Покажи свою.  
Теперь все стало кристально ясно, и стоя перед своей _судьбой_ , Дэнни не мог поверить, что цель последних пятнадцати лет его жизни, лишила его... такого. Солнце на его груди не было закрыто татуировкой, оно трансформировалось, влилось в дракона и пропало бесследно, но то, что гнало его в Нью-Йорк, только усилилось с тех пор, как он обрел силу Железного Кулака. И сейчас, впервые за долгое время, Дэнни подумал, что быть Бессмертным Воином, Защитником Врат и Хранителем К'ун-Л'уна, вовсе не такая завидная доля, если за нее пришлось расплатиться своим соулмейтом.

Уорд тем временем неприятно осклабился, отбрасывая пиджак на кровать.  
— Конечно, — неприязненно сообщил он. — Конечно! Я _всегда_ раздеваюсь перед незнакомыми грязными мужиками, ворвавшимися в мой дом без приглашения! — и, противореча самому себе, начал остервенело срывать с себя галстук.  
— Может, после этого ты наконец уберешься вон и оставишь меня в покое! — раздраженно рявкнул Уорд, разозлившийся до крайней степени. На бледном его лице появился нездоровый румянец, а сам Мичем обнажился до нижнего белья, на глазах напряженного Дэнни. Поставил ногу на кровать, демонстрируя миниатюрную метку на внутренней стороне бедра, и замер, уставившись на нее ошалевшими глазами. 

На нежной белой коже красовалась воспаленная, кровоточащая копия дракона, украшавшего грудь Дэнни. 

Немая сцена длилась недолго, потому как сам Дэнни, едва увидев метку на бедре Уорда, почувствовал внутренний, неодолимый импульс прикоснуться к ней, успокоить боль и остановить кровь. Сделать его, столь неожиданно обретенного, долгожданного соулмейта — счастливым.  
Он протянул руку и прижал ее к метке, поглаживая огрубевшими за годы тренировок подушечками. По венам побежали всполохи, рука засветилась, и из кончиков пальцев потекло тепло, а когда он отнял их — кровь остановилась и воспаление исчезло. Дэнни радостно выдохнул, сгреб не сопротивляющегося Уорда в объятия, прильнул губами к его пахнущей дорогим одеколоном шее. Энергия Ци все еще выходила из его руки, впитывалась в кожу его соулмейта, впервые животворящая, а не разрушающая. Дэнни провел светящимися пальцами по его спине, аккуратно лизнул, чувствуя, как в животе растекается тепло, а чуть ниже становится и вовсе тесно, но тут Уорд встрепенулся и снова оттолкнул его, не грубо, но настойчиво разрывая объятия.

— В душ, — хрипло выдохнул он. — Мыло, _бритва_. Я не готов... Общаться с тобой, пока ты не станешь хоть отдаленно похож на человека.  
Дэнни послушно отстранился, вглядываясь в его лицо. Уорд, казалось, готов был разрыдаться, и от этого в сердце всколыхнулись острая жалость и почти яростное желание защитить. Он снова попытался приблизиться, но Уорд раздраженно рявкнул:  
— В душ! — и Дэнни, растерявший запал, повиновался и пошел, беспокойно оглянувшись в дверях.  
Уорд стоял посреди комнаты, в трусах, растерянный и какой-то испуганный. Дэнни с трудом заставил себя выйти, потому что с каждым шагом прочь желание сгрести Уорда в объятия и защитить от всех страхов лишь возрастало. В коридоре Дэнни не сдержался, сорвался на бег, словно от каждой потраченной секунды зависели судьбы мира. 

Когда он вышел из непривычно роскошной ванной комнаты, благоухая чужим гелем для мытья, то обнаружил Уорда в коридоре. Тот стоял, опершись о стену, уже одетый в домашние брюки и черную футболку, сжимая в руках аккуратную стопку с одеждой. Вид у него был растерянный, брови напряженно сведены. Дэнни шагнул вперед, желая немедленно исправить этот прискорбный факт.  
— Эй, — буркнул он и притянул Уорда к себе, пытливо заглядывая ему в глаза. Уорд судорожно выдохнул и вжался в него, роняя одежду на пол. Обхватил, вцепившись пальцами в обнаженную спину Дэнни.  
— Не знаю, что ты там себе надумал, — пробормотал Уорд, спустя несколько минут тесных объятий двух изголодавшихся по нежности людей. Чуть отстранился и отвернулся, глядя в сторону. — Но все это не значит, что мы теперь будем внезапно жить долго и счастливо.  
— Конечно не значит, — шепнул Дэнни, толком не слушая его. Близость будоражила чувства, по спине бежали сладкие мурашки каждый раз, когда Уорд случайно задевал метку, и выслушивать его нелепые возражения не было никакого смысла, особенно когда можно было с головой раствориться в чистом, долгожданном удовольствии. Дэнни прижался губами к его шее, покрывая ее жадными, отрывистыми поцелуями, но Уорд, упрямый черт, снова уперся руками в его грудь, пытаясь отодвинуть. Бесполезно, как трепыхания котенка в хватке Бессмертного Дракона. Дэнни усмехнулся, перехватил его руку и вжал ладонь себе в солнечное сплетение, прямо в метку. Сладкая и жаркая волна прошила его от макушки до копчика, Дэнни судорожно выдохнул и блаженно улыбнулся.  
— Я так долго тебя искал, — сообщил он, снова притягивая Уорда к себе, но тот выгнулся, дернулся изо всех сил и смог разорвать объятия, уперевшись спиной в стену. Уорд оскалился и выглядел... Диким. И до крайности возмущенным.  
— Слушай меня, _Рэнд_ , - прошипел он, выставив перед собой руку. — Если ты думаешь, что... Что это хоть что-то меняет, то ты _ошибаешься_. Соулмейты — это глупые, бессмысленные сказки, и уж точно они не повод прыгать... В объятия к первому встречному. Ты... Ты Рэнд, хорошо, я признаю это, и ты получишь свое наследство и все... Все, что нужно, но я... Я не собираюсь... Ты... Черт, что ты... Дэнни?..  
Его гневная тирада сбилась, а имя он и вовсе простонал, потому что Дэнни решил не терять время зря и не пытаться убедить своего упрямого соулмейта в том, что это меняет _все_. Он просто опустился на колени и вжался губами в то место на бедре Уорда, где, скрытый шелковой тканью, затаился дракон. Нетерпеливые руки сорвали штаны вниз, но Мичем уже не сопротивлялся, просто запустил пальцы ему в волосы и сжал их, безвольно оперевшись о стену.  
Уорд теперь только низко и глухо стонал, отдаваясь во власть его губ.  
Чистая энергия Ци потекла по телу Дэнни, сильная, непривычно благодатная. Раньше она вырастала в нем только на основе сосредоточенной ярости, но не в этот раз. Восторг, радость, сама жизнь в своем наилучшем проявлении сплелись вместе и потекли по его венам светящимся потоком Ци, впервые освещая обе руки, и Уорд рассмеялся, глядя на него сверху.  
— Только... Не суй свои _лампочки_ в мою задницу, — предупредил он, сильнее сжимая кудри Дэнни. — Это как минимум негигиенично.  
— Не буду, — заверил его Дэнни, упоенно нацеловывая его бедро. Губы скользили по темному прохладному шелку, и прикосновение ткани сводило с ума обещанием чего-то большего, невообразимого, того, от чего он был далек всю свою жизнь. Дэнни целовал и целовал его, гладил, заставлял вжаться в стену, позволяя своим жадным до ласки рукам трогать Уорда везде, оглаживать и сжимать. Под искрящейся тканью уже четко обозначился эрегированный член Уорда, сам Мичем тихо стонал и только поглаживал его голову, иногда сжимая пальцы, и Дэнни решился, ухватил губами завязки, потянул, развязывая и обнажая... Уорд не надел белье, штаны черной кляксой стекли к его ногами, являя взору Дэнни чуть увеличившуюся метку на внутренней стороне бедра и... Да, член, красивый, прямой, с небольшой и гладкой головкой, спрятанной еще под крайней плотью. Дэнни замер, уставившись на это завораживающее, магнетически притягательное зрелище.  
Осознавать, что впервые в жизни видишь вставший член — в смысле, _чужой вставший член_ , — было одновременно немного стыдно и очень странно. Дэнни мог победить любого врага в честной битве, мог сразиться с Бессмертным Драконом, даже мог надеть галстук и попробовать управлять огромной корпорацией, но вот что делать здесь и сейчас, он совершенно не представлял, а отдаться на волю инстинктов не мог. Потому что если он напортачит, сделает что-то неправильно, больно, недостаточно _хорошо_ , Уорд высмеет его, выгонит и навсегда лишит... Лишит себя.  
От одной только перспективы этого спину прошиб холод, но Дэнни только и мог, что стоять на коленях и неотрывно смотреть, как из члена Уорда медленно выделилась капля смазки, вязкая, янтарная в свете желтых коридорных ламп, прозрачная, манящая и недоступная, и это все длилось и длилось, когда Уорд наконец фыркнул и дернул его легонько за кудряшки.  
— Я имел в виду только задницу. За член ты меня трогать можешь, если эта твоя иллюминация не бьет током, конечно, — насмешливо заметил он. — И не только руками.  
Дэнни вскинул на него глаза, чувствуя, как заливаются румянцем щеки, впервые за долгое время от смущения, а не от гнева. Уорд всмотрелся в его лицо, умоляющий взгляд и упрямо сжатые губы, нервно хихикнул, пораженный догадкой.  
— Господь всемогущий, — заявил он. — Ты же _девственник_.  
— Я нет! — возмутился Дэнни, хотя в целом, это было... Недалеко от истины.  
— Да ну? Ты же вроде в монастыре жил все эти годы. Или китайские монахи не чужды разврата? — Уорд фыркнул и потянул его за волосы, заставляя подняться на ноги.  
— Эй! Они гималайские монахи, а не китайские, и вовсе не развратные, но я имел в виду, что я... — Дэнни запнулся, нахмурился. Послушно встал. — Я не!.. Не девственник, я целовался, пару раз, и... Дрочил тоже, потому что оргазм способствует гармоничному течению Ци!..  
— Какой же ты балбес, — заметил Уорд, вглядываясь в его глаза своими вновь непроницаемыми, темными, словно самый глубокий омут, словно звездная бездна. — Гармоничное течение Ци! И этот человек хочет возглавить Рэнд Энтерпрайзес.  
Уорд покачал головой и потянул его за собой, направившись в спальню.  
Дэнни пошел за Уордом, который остался в одной лишь узкой майке, совершенно неприлично задравшейся выше голой, упругой и узкой задницы. Пальцы Уорда цепко сжимали его запястье, словно он боялся, что Дэнни сбежит или исчезнет. Но Дэнни не собирался ни исчезать, ни сбегать. И, когда спустя долгие десять шагов они оказались в мрачной, ультрасовременной спальне Уорда, Дэнни толкнул его на кровать, навалился сверху, жадно и жарко целуя его шею и затылок, вжимаясь в него, и позволил инстинктам все же взять верх, потому как с каждым согласным стоном Уорда, с каждым мелким его движением навстречу Дэнни убеждался все больше — его не прогонят.  
Когда Уорд выгнулся под ним в сладкой судороге оргазма, вжался в его метку спиной, абсолютно искренний в своем удовольствии, Дэнни кончил в него, крепко обнимая руками, и никогда раньше энергия Ци еще не была в нем настолько сильна.

_Воспоминания как драгоценные камни, сказала ему когда-то Джой. Перебираешь их, рассматриваешь, аккуратно поглаживаешь, едва касаясь, чтобы не повредить тонкую полировку, а затем убираешь в резную шкатулку памяти._  
Память Уорда представляла собой цинковый ящик с неплотно пригнанной крышкой. Только если раньше она пугала своим содержимым, то сегодня Уорд вдруг посмотрел на нее под другим углом — и увидел, что все совсем не так плохо. Он осторожно откинул крышку, и сердце наполнилось светлой грустью, непривычной, щемящей жалостью к тому, что он там увидел.  
Одиночество смотрело на него темными глазами маленького Уорда, слишком серьезного для своих лет. Озлобленность скалилась с лица Уорда-подростка, неспособного дать достойный отпор отцу. Отчаяние виделось в усталом взгляде его взрослой версии, сломленной и отверженной, так и не нашедшей своего угла. Уорд осторожно протянул к воспоминаниям руку, прекрасно помня, что раньше они казались живыми и болезненными кусками плоти, открытыми ранами. Но Уорд впервые бесстрашно коснулся их, и из пальцев его полился мягкий теплый свет. Энергия **Ци** , несусветная чушь, как и соулмейты, годная лишь для гороскопов в желтых газетенках.  
Настоящая магия, так внезапно пришедшая в его депрессивный мир. Так вовремя… 

_Воспоминания как драгоценные камни.  
Джой была права, так чертовски права, она просто забыла упомянуть, что воспоминания не обязаны быть лишь хорошими. Уорд аккуратно рассмотрел гематитовое одиночество, кусочек обсидиана-озлобленности, огромный, с кулак величиной, черный алмаз отчаяния, необработанный, тверже гранита... Сложил их внутрь ящика, оказавшегося не цинковым, а деревянным, пусть и без богатой резьбы, но с бархатным дном. Провел по камням пальцами, улыбнулся и уложил сверху яркий янтарь, в самом сердце которого свернулся, обнимая аккуратное солнце с треугольными лучами, крохотный черный дракон._

Уорд открыл глаза. Дэнни мирно сопел у него под боком, его нелепые кудри смешно щекотали нос, так что мучительно хотелось чихнуть. Уорд сдержался, чуть отодвинулся и подул в шелковистые, в кои-то веки отмытые локоны. Рэнд только невнятно пробормотал что-то про то, что он Бессмертный Железный Кулак и умирает хочет есть, перевернулся на спину и засопел с удвоенной силой. Уорд хмыкнул. Утреннее солнце заливало комнату нежным светом цвета весеннего меда, золотило волосы Дэнни, его кожу, смягчало линию скул. Уорд невесомо провел пальцами над татуировкой дракона у него на груди, повторяя контур, обнял его за живот и вжался носом в его плечо, блаженно прикрывая глаза.  
Проблемы никуда не делись.  
Так много придется решить, пересмотреть, сделать... Дэнни Рэнд, его соулмейт, нашелся и, как и пятнадцать лет назад, внес в его жизнь сплошной хаос.  
Уорд провалился обратно в сон, без труда отринув все беспокойные мысли. Губы его тронула непривычная на этом лице безмятежная улыбка.


End file.
